Color outside the lines
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Destino y amor, a través de lo imposible. [Colección de drabbles, oneshots, viñetas, AUs y crossovers. Multi-paring.]


¡Saludos! :)

Con un retraso enorme, pero con montones de cariño para ti, querida Petta. La próxima confío en entregar a tiempo x3 Y nada, pediste un Matt/Wanda y acá está, aunque es Semi-AU, muy corto y muy raro u.u Espero te guste.

Por otro lado, debo agradecer a 1Pikachu1 por dotarme de una nueva versión de Wanda loca sin la parte emo :'D

A leer, pastelitos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** _:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **El mundo a color**

.

A Matt le gustaba Wanda por razones imprecisas. Algo en su voz zumbando por cualquier parte, y en su risa contagiosa que estallaba en los lugares menos apropiados. Su legendaria, y algo oscura rareza. O quizá, lo que más le gustaba e intrigaba de Wanda Maximoff a partes iguales era aquella perfecta mezcla de melancolía y curiosidad que tintineaba en su voz de manera implícita, que le erizaba la piel a Matt casi de sorpresa e incertidumbre cuando lo tocaba. O no. Tal vez se equivocaba y lo más espectacular en la niñita fuera su habilidad para cabrear y asustar a las monjas del orfanato.

Como fuera, Wanda Maximoff resultaba un misterio para Matthew Murdock.

—¿Sabes?

—Hmm.

—Tim Burton. Ya lo pensé. Tienes aires de Tim Burton.

—No lo conozco —replicó Wanda. Su voz denotó disculpa.

—Eres más rara de lo esperado —dijo Matt, dejando su lectura—. Pero creo que en la bodega hay un reproductor de vsh, la película será fácil de conseguir.

Notó un asentimiento por parte de ella. —A la noche estaré en tu pieza para ir a la bodega del sótano entonces. —Continuó dibujando—. He pensado que tus libros de braille necesitan algo de color —le dijo de repente.

Matt sacudió la cabeza pero rió quedo. —No tiene mucho sentido. —Señaló sus ojos.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa y alzó un hombro. —Es deprimente verte con esos libros sin vida.

—Artistas —se mofó Matt.

—Tonto.

—Rara.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Al final, Matt soltó un suspiro antes de volver a la lectura.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—Suspiraste —dijo ella. Había dejado sus dibujos para mirarle seria.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Esa no es una respuesta —lo reprendió. El niño frunció el ceño, pero terminó cediendo.

—Me gustaría poder ver de nuevo —explicó rápidamente.

—Pensé que no lo necesitabas. Es decir…

—Sí, sí. Puedo manejarme en el mundo. Pero no hay color en él. Todo es… fuego.

Fue el turno de Wanda para suspirar.

—A mí me gusta el rojo.

—Es algo aburrido si es todo lo que hay —repuso. Una parte de él no quería tener esta conversación.

Wanda no dijo nada por largo rato, así que Matt volvió a su tarea. Quizá esta vez había captado el mensaje y permanecería en silencio, sin obligarlo a pasar a través de un penoso interrogatorio.

—Pietro solía tener pesadillas. —Comenzó a hablar ella.

—¿Tu hermano gemelo?

—Sí. —Otra pausa eterna. Matthew supo que ella lloraba. Se adelantó un poco sobre la mesa que les separa, para acariciar con ternura su mejilla empapada. Sintió con las yemas de los dedos como esbozaba una sonrisa—. En alguna de esas ocasiones descubrimos que yo podía ayudarlo.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió amable, reacomodándose en su silla. No entendía el sentido de la historia, usualmente Wanda le daba sermones sobre agradecer lo que tenía y seguir adelante.

—Ya sabes, mi _rareza_. Me metía en su mente y lo arreglaba, así él podía dormir.

—No creo que funcione del mismo modo, Wanda —se apresuró a decir, pesaroso. Ciertamente no era pesimista, pero tampoco deseaba hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—¿Por qué no? Es cosa del cerebro. No puedo arreglar tus ojos. Pero puedo decirle a tu cerebro cómo es el mundo a color.

Matt sonrió. "El mundo a color". Se dio una bofetada mental. El mundo siempre tenía color cuando Wanda estaba cerca. Había sido un tonto, en efecto.

—De acuerdo. Intentémoslo alguna vez —accedió.

El mundo y la vida nunca dejaron de tener color mientras Wanda estuvo cerca. Definitivamente, eso fue lo que siempre le gustó más de ella.

* * *

 _Lo dije. Corto y sin sentido xS El fic será una serie de drabbles, oneshots y minifics, todos centrados en las imposibles (T_T) ships que incluyan a Wanda Maximoff. Pero este en especial está dedicado a Petta._

 _¿Comentarios? Los amaré todos._


End file.
